


On Time

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [234]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for:  Legends of Tomorrow/Doctor Who xover. <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	On Time

Kendra leaned over towards Snart.  “How long have they been like this?”

Snart glanced at his watch.  “Twenty-two minutes.”

Kendra raised an eyebrow.  “And nothing’s on fire yet?”

Snart smirked, never taking his eyes off the two figures, mirroring each other over the Waverider’s centre console, each tall, thin and British-sounding, each glaring at the other.  “Give it time.”

Snart liked the cold.  But the occasional explosion was good for the soul.  And this one, when it finally came, promised to be spectacular.


End file.
